


Cover art for "Mycroft: the Early Years" by Rector

by serpentynka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka
Summary: An ink drawing of Mycroft Holmes, as newly-recruited Government-in-training.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Time I Killed a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984732) by [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/pseuds/Rector). 



                                     


End file.
